


Raindrops, drop, drop, drop

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Infidelity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 他看向他，他回望过来。他只觉得漫长岁月仿佛被崩塌恒星般压缩为虚无的一点，仅剩冰冷宇宙中空飞的灰烬。七年，却又像是昨天，他们隔着监狱铁窗见了最后一面。他说他不放在心上了，可其实他仍然记得一切：痛苦，愧疚，愤怒。七年过去了他似乎依然身陷囹圄，只不过更痛苦更愧疚更愤怒。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Raindrops, drop, drop, drop

“……克林特。”

他没回头，缩起脖子，把脸埋在手心里。淅沥雨水正顺着后脑勺留长的头发淋入后颈，把单薄的灰T恤粘在他的脊背上，像块贴在电线杆上斑驳的寻人启事，不知属于谁的爱人微笑的脸在五年之中早已风化成灰。指缝间的世界是一片连缀不断的灰白，永远在下雨，永远没有晴天，爱荷华，里约热内卢，伦敦，东京。

“克林特——”

还有这里。这里也在下雨。天际阴郁低沉，他看不到日光，分辨不出时间，只知道已经过去了许久，太久，近在咫尺的黎明却昏暗如子夜。他放下双手，垂目凝视在过去这些时间里留下的崭新印记，左手掌心一道长条状的压痕，仿佛五年在麻木中悄然流逝的时光烙印其上。他不知道这只手是否能够再次握住弓，戴上棒球手套，将长发编成麻花辫，或者轻触一双柔软的唇，温热的皮肤，心脏砰砰跳动的胸口。

“克林特。”

人影终于走到他面前，挡住最后一丝雨幕外稀薄日光。紧接着另一只手落入他的眼帘，熟悉却陌生，曾经操持各种机械工具的硬茧已显柔软，却多了些许忙碌家务才会渐生的粗糙。最终他的目光落在朝上摊开的指腹上，食指与拇指的纹路间尚且残留彩色蜡笔的屑沫。

在他意识到之前，鼻腔已经喷出一声冰冷的嘲讽。

“恭喜，斯塔克。”他终于哑声开口，“我真高兴看到你过去五年里家庭幸福美满。”

“别。”来人轻声恳求，嗓音在雨水中同样沙哑破碎，“无论有什么气尽管撒在我头上，克林特，但别把我的家人扯进来。”

“我还能有什么气，斯塔克？七年过去了，你以为我还把曾经我们有过的那点小小争执放在心上吗？”

伴随一声叹息，来人在他面前蹲下，面庞终于和他平行。对方脸上也满是雨水，深色睫毛半垂在眼睛上仿佛不堪重负。“七年了。真的已经七年了吗？”

他看向他，他回望过来。他只觉得漫长岁月仿佛被崩塌恒星般压缩为虚无的一点，仅剩冰冷宇宙中空飞的灰烬。七年，却又像是昨天，他们隔着监狱铁窗见了最后一面。他说他不放在心上了，可其实他仍然记得一切：痛苦，愧疚，愤怒。七年过去了他似乎依然身陷囹圄，只不过更痛苦更愧疚更愤怒。

而面前的这个人也仿佛从未变过，他琥珀色的眼睛里倒影着如出一辙痛苦与愧疚，因彼此间的漫长雨幕而沾染一丝灰茫，但看着他，只看着他，仿佛想要用相隔太久的凝视穿透溯洄他们所有被迫分隔的岁月，回到七年前最后一次见面，甚至再之前，回到那些黑暗窗帘后悄声喘息与呻吟，回到争分夺秒的热吻，迫不及待的肌肤相触，回到所有偷来的时间，在大段愧疚与自责间隙见缝插针的缠绵。

而现在，七年后，他们再次相见，却如此可悲得角色倒转，所以那些愧疚与自责仍然横亘彼此之间，可与此同时深藏眼底炙热的火却同样熊熊燃烧，连绵不断的灰色的雨唯一浇不灭的东西。

“托尼。”他终于叫出他的名字，而对方眼底的火光波动，愈发炙热。雨水落在他的鼻尖，嘴唇，对方正朝他倾身，鼻尖同样挂着一颗硕大的雨珠。对方的手落在他透湿的后颈，指尖和那里的肌肤同样冰冷粘腻，而他的呼吸落在他的嘴唇上，短促温热，直至与他融为一体。

在身后灰白建筑里他们的队友随时都会出来，看到他们，兴许正透过玻璃看到庭院里的这一幕，可他却根本不在乎，因为这是他在过去五年里感受过的唯一温度。他不知道对方是否在乎，他甚至觉得自己应该替对方找想，立刻推开他，推开这个所谓家庭美满幸福的男人，可他太累了，他想自私一回，在唯一一次拯救世界的可能之前再自私一回。

他在这个人面前一向如此自私，如此不管不顾。

“告诉我你还记得七年前我们的争执。”唇齿相依的间隙对方轻声开口，长睫毛颤抖着扫在他的脸颊上，“告诉我你没忘记，你仍然放在心上。告诉我，克林特，我不是唯一一个因为那些话而成晚失眠，并且在那天——那一刻来临时因为我们没能和解而痛苦得差点发疯。”

他贴住对方冰冷的嘴唇，回想到那一天；回想起他所珍爱的一切在自己眼前消逝成灰，被麦浪淹没的农场寂静如坟，一连几天没人出现，没人联系，没人告诉他究竟发生了什么。他知道自己在那段时间的确已经疯了，等对方生还的消息一个多月后终于传至他耳中，他已经记不清自己因为绝望与复仇的欲念亲手抹杀了多少性命——哪怕时光逆转也再也无法重来的性命。

“我恨你。”于是他回答，浑身颤抖。对方纠缠在他后脑勺头发里的手也颤抖起来，另一只抬起来紧紧握住他的左臂，拇指深陷入贴近心脏那侧内臂柔软的皮肤。他知道那里有什么，他们都知道，在最近几年逐渐累积蔓延的纹身中埋葬着最初那个只有指甲盖大小却依旧清晰的图案：

一支箭，笔直射入专属于钢铁侠的能源心脏。

“别，克林特。”对方又在低声恳求，“别这样说。我们接下来要做的事没有回头路，只有一次机会，我没法——我必须要在那之前知道你已经原谅我了，不然我没办法——”

“没办法再次为了逞英雄牺牲自己？没办法坦然赴死？”他的质问尖利粗嘎，然后狠狠咬住对方的嘴唇。“如果你这样想，那我永远也不会原谅你，托尼，永远不会。”

“我们都有可能会死。如果是你而不是我，至少给我留下一句话，至少满足我这一个愿望。”对方的拇指在那个纹身上来回抚摸，一次又一次，仿佛那是个按下去就能让眼前人乖乖听话的按钮。也许那的确是，因为他松开对方渗血的嘴唇，让他们额头相抵，闭上眼睛。

“我恨你，托尼，我也不原谅你。但我从没后悔过我们之间的一切，哪怕——我从没后悔过，无论我有多痛苦自责，我都心甘情愿。”

对方许久没有回答，他只感到消融在自己唇上的微弱呼吸。他们额头依旧贴在一起，湿淋淋的睫毛轻柔交错，雨水打在上面后随颤抖滴落，落进灰茫虚空中消失不见。

他不想睁眼，而他知道对方也一样。在最后的至暗时刻整个宇宙仿佛只剩下他们彼此，还有雨水，绵延不断的雨水，落在他的后颈，头发，睫毛，冰冷的脸颊，吞没一切，消抹一切。


End file.
